


Move it move it!

by malurette



Category: Madagascar (Movies), Penguins of Madagascar
Genre: Drabble Collection, Gen, Lemurs, not sure how to tag this one yet
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-07
Updated: 2019-07-09
Packaged: 2019-10-24 03:27:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17696774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/malurette/pseuds/malurette
Summary: recueil de mini fics pour les lémuriens he oui il en faut aussi ;1ère vignette : Julien, Maurice et des pantalons fa~bu~leux ! 2ème : Mort et les pieds de Julien (forcément). 3ème : Julien et l'Action Man de Shelly l'Autruche. 4ème : Julien vs le reste du zoo, L'éclate. 5ème : Darla vs Julien, Groovy.6ème : Julien, Auto-proclamé roi.7ème : Julien, Opprimer les autres.8ème : Jouer en équipe !





	1. Julien & Maurice - Fabulous!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Putting the "loon" in "pantaloons"!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Titre :** _Fa-Bu-Lous Pantaloons_  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** The Penguins of Madagascar  
>  **Personnages :** Julien et Maurice et de faaabuleux pantalons  
>  **Genre :** crack  
>  **Gradation :** PG / K+  
>  **Légalité :** propriété de Dreamworks et Nickelodeon, je ne cherche ni à tirer profit ni à manquer de respect. 
> 
> **Prompt :** « Pas touche à Stiles. »  
>  d’après Gribouille> sur un Arbre à Drabbles (11-17 juillet ’12)  
>  **Note :** peut-être que ça aussi aurait plus sa place dans un AU humanisé… quoique les deux puissent passer  
>  **Continuité/Spoil éventuel :** pensez aux pantalons apparaissant dans _Wishful Thinking_ … en pire ?  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 100

\- Staaaaïle ces pantalons, s’extasie Julien. Regarde le magnifique booty qu’ils me font ! Je veux dire, mon royal booty est toujours magnifique, mais là il l’est encore plus.  
Et pour le prouver, le Roi secoue ladite partie de son anatomie ainsi mise en valeur par ses fabuleux nouveaux pantalons.

Maurice réprime un soupir. Oh, oui, il est habitué aux excentricités et aux goûts flamboyants de son patron, mais n’empêche : c’est fatigant.  
Et puis, ça peut être dangereux aussi. Toutes ces rayures brillamment colorées, agitées si frénétiquement, pourraient être assez pour déclencher une crise d’épilepsie, et menacent de lui coller une migraine.


	2. Mort & Julien - À ses pieds

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mort vénère les pieds de Julien... et les pieds seulement ?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Titre :** À ses pieds  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** The Penguins of Madagascar   
> **Personnages/Couple :** Julien & Mort   
> **Genre :** zarbi  
>  **Gradation :** PG~ / K++  
>  **Légalité :** propriété de Dreamworks & Nickelodeon, je ne cherche ni à tirer profit ni à manquer de respect. 
> 
> **Prompt :** « Une place bien définie, dans une petite cage, à ses pieds. »  
> d'après AndersAndrew sur un arbre à drabbles (août '12)  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 100

À ses pieds, dans tous les sens du terme, Mort se traîne et Julien le regarde de haut. Bien sûr, le roi aime qu’on le vénère, qu’on fasse ses moindres volontés, qu’on le couvre de compliments, et une carpette sur laquelle se reposer c’est toujours bien.

Mais Mort en fait trop, ou peut-être pas assez. Par moments, Julien a l’impression que l’affreux petit animal ne l’aime que pour ses pieds et pas parce qu’il est le roi ! Or on ne réduit pas le roi à une seule partie de son anatomie, fût-ce son royal _booty_. Il vaut plus !


	3. Julien & Shelly - Irrésistible

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Où les poupées ont décidément beaucoup de succès.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Titre :** Irrésistible !  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette>  
>  **Base :** The Penguins of Madagascar  
>  **Personnages/Couples :** Julien, Shelly et son Action Man  
>  **Genre :** crack!  
>  **Gradation :** PG / K+  
>  **Légalité :** propriété de Dreamworks, je ne cherche ni à tirer profit ni à manquer de respect. 
> 
> **Prompt :** « Qu’est-ccce que tu fous là ?! »  
> d’après AndersAndrew sur un Arbre à Drabbles (o3 au 12 octobre ’12)   
> **Continuité/Spoil** éventuel : Hello Dollface & Love Takes Flightless  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 100

\- Ouh-la-la ! minaude Julien en apercevant Shelly s’offrir une sortie avec son amoureux. C’est à qui ce bébé-là ?

Le regard étonné de Shelly fait des allers-retours entre le roi et son Mister Action. Elle est un peu longue à la détente mais une fois sa décision prise c’est avec une honnêté brutale qu’elle répond,  
\- C’est mon copain à moi !

Et c’est au copain que Julien s’adresse :  
\- N’écoute pas cette vieille pie, trésor. Ces machins noir et blanc sont d’un banal ! Laisse-la tomber et je te montrerai où trouver des plumes de flamant rose. Ça t’ira tellement mieux !


	4. Julien vs zoosters - L'important...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Un... concours de danse ?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Titre :** Si l’important c’est de participer…  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette>  
>  **Base :** The Penguins of Madagascar  
>  **Personnages :** Julien & les autres animaux  
>  **Genre :** de gen à crack  
>  **Gradation :** G / K  
>  **Légalité :** propriété de Dreamworks, je ne cherche ni à tirer profit ni à manquer de respect. 
> 
> **Prompt :** « Jamais, au grand jamais! »  
> d’après Papy_1412> sur un Arbre à Drabbles (o3 au 12 octobre ’12)   
> **Nombre de mots :** 100

Grand jam et concours de danse ce soir ! fait annoncer le roi Julien, seigneur autoproclamé du zoo et caetera et caetera et organisateur invétéré de festivités.  
Les animaux sont invités avec leurs instruments, leur bonne humeur et leur envie de se remuer le popotin en cadence.

(À la condition expresse et tacite de toujours rester un cran en dessous de Julien qui en tant que roi a le monopole du gagnage de concours. Les musiciens seront d’ailleurs là pour le mettre en valeur et démontrer ses talents d’improvisation même sur les rythmes les plus loufoques.)

Ça sent déjà la catastrophe…


	5. Julien vs Darla - Les primates les plus groovy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> La compétition entre eux n'est pas toujours amicale.">

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Titre :** Les primates les plus groovy  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette>  
>  **Base :** The Penguins of Madagascar  
>  **Personnages :** Darla vs les lémuriens  
>  **Genre :** gen-ish/rivalité  
>  **Gradation :** G / K  
>  **Légalité :** propriété de Dreamworks, je ne cherche ni à tirer profit ni à manquer de respect. 
> 
> **Prompt :** « Leurs lèvres s’effleurèrent quand Yamamoto disparut dans un nuage de fumée. »  
> d’après Tamabulle sur un Arbre à Drabbles (o3 au 12 octobre ’12)   
> **Continuité/Spoil** éventuel : Out of the Groove  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 100

Fumés comme des dindons, les Lémuriens ! se réjouit Darla. Au concours de danse elles et ses Girls les ont laissés littéralement sur le cul. Et comme les Chimpanzés ne portent aucun intérêt à la compétition, elles remportent automatiquement la palme des Primates les plus Groovy du Zoo.

Pas qu’elle ait vraiment besoin de ça : elle sait qu’elles sont bonnes, elles aiment ce qu’elles font et elles le font bien et ça lui suffit. Mais, oh, elle mentirait si elle prétendait que ça ne l’amuse pas d’écraser l’ego sur-dimensionné de ce sale petit prétentieux de Julien. Il l’a bien cherché !


	6. FtM!Julien - Autoproclamé

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Le grand secret de Julien ?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Titre :** Auto-proclamé "roi"  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette>  
>  **Base :** Madagascar  
>  **Personnages :** FtM!Julien et les Lémuriens  
>  **Genre :** gen  
>  **Gradation :** PG / K+  
>  **Légalité :** propriété de Dreamworks , je ne cherche ni à tirer profit ni à manquer de respect. 
> 
> **Prompt :** « Qui contredit la princesse qui a toujours raison ? »  
> d’après PreskUnAnge sur un Arbre à Drabbles (o3 au 12 octobre ’12)   
> **Notes :** selon une Wild Mass Guessing du fandom notamment illustrée par la fic « Princess » de Laburnum-Steelfang (en anglais, sur FF.Net)  
>  **Avertissement :** oui hein, dans la nature les Lémuriens sont matriarcaux  
>  **Continuité/Spoil éventuel :** avant les films, écrit avant l'existence de _All Hail King Julien_  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 100

La princesse – qui a toujours raison – affirme qu’elle est un prince. La reine s’en arrache le poil. Julianne XII, seigneur des lémuriens, n’a qu’une seule héritière vivante et cette héritière la rend folle.

Elle revendique les deux : la royauté _et_ la masculinité, et refuse de renoncer à l’une ou l’autre. Julien ne veut être ni une femelle ni un lémurien du peuple. Né pour être roi, répète-t- _il_. Or dans cette société seules les femelles règnent…

\- Si je suis la reine j’ai le droit de décider d’être un roi. Le problème est réglé. Faut être moderne dans sa tyrannie !


	7. Julien, Mort, Maurice - La moitié du plaisir

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> La joie du tyran, entre ordonner et se faire obéir.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Titre :** Opprimer les autres c’est la moitié du plaisir  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette>  
>  **Base :** Madagascar/PoM  
>  **Personnages/Couples :** Julien, Mort, Maurice  
>  **Genre :** gen-ish/zarbi  
>  **Gradation :** PG / K+  
>  **Légalité :** propriété de Dreamorks & Nick, je ne cherche ni à tirer profit ni à manquer de respect. 
> 
> **Prompt :** « A part la mort, peut-être. »  
> d’après Laitue sur un Arbre à Drabbles (14 – 30 novembre ’14)  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 100

\- Mort peut être tellement agaçant ! peste Julien. Toujours à proposer de masser mes pieds royaux, de gratter mon dos royal, de lécher ma sueur royale…

Maurice réprime une grimace.

\- Je croyais, Majesté, que vous aimiez qu’on s’occupe de vous.  
\- Oui. Mais son côté volontaire enlève la moitié de l’intérêt à la chose. Maurice !  
\- Oui Majesté ?  
\- Gratte mon derrière royal.

Maurice réprime cette fois un soupir. Et oui, et dire que ça ferait tellement plaisir à Mort, pauvre petite chose qui se tord de jalousie, alors que lui ça l’ennuie tellement de faire les quatre volontés du Roi… qui est agaçant ?


	8. Julien, lémuriens, Maurice - En équipe

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Le meilleur rôle !

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Titre :** En équipe  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette>  
>  **Base :** The Penguins of Madagascar  
>  **Personnages :** Julien et un sport d’équipe  
>  **Genre :** gen/humour  
>  **Gradation :** PG / K+  
>  **Légalité :** propriété de Dreamworks & Nick, je ne cherche ni à tirer profit ni à manquer de respect. 
> 
> **Prompt :** « …parce qu’à son tour il allait pouvoir entrer dans le jeu. »  
> d’après Alaiya666 sur un Arbre à Drabbles (25 juillet – o4 août ’14)  
>  **Continuité/Spoil** éventuel : inspiré de _Miracle on ice_ mais développement différent  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 100

Il allait pouvoir entre dans le jeu ! Enfin ! Être la vedette qu’il a toujours mérité d’être ! Il est le roi après tout, alors il aurait dû être capitaine d’équipe dès le départ au lieu d’être relégué sur le banc des remplaçants. Heureusement que tous les autres joueurs ont été affreusement blessés, l’un après l’autre – et Rico viré du terrain pour anti-jeu et insulte à l’arbitre.

Julien bondit sur terrain, à la fois joueur, sauveur et cheerleader. Il s’empare de la balle, esquive, tire, et marque !

\- Votre Majesté, remarque Maurice, c’est de l’autre côté qu’il fallait viser.


End file.
